Aesthetic
by Rose9797
Summary: The colours and aesthetics of our favourite Marauders - James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily. Drabble. Mentions of Jily. No Slash.


**A/N: A drabble that I wrote to pass my time. I love writing descriptions of people and thought I should try my hand at this.**

oOo

 **James Potter**

James had his mother's hazel eyes, which never failed to enthral his girlfriend, Lily Evans. It had flecks of gold around his green irises, which positively glowed whenever Lily was around or when he was doubled over laughing with his friends by the lake on a bright summer day.

His untidy jet-black hair was a wild mess, just like his chaotic self. But, it always made him look more laid-back and approachable than his coolly intimidating best friend, Sirius.

His house pride meant he always had a red and gold scarf around his neck or a red sweater under his coat. His wardrobe usually had an array of colours, from reds and blues to browns and blacks, because his mother was an advocate of 'trying and experiencing everything'. But, his favourite piece of clothing was his bright green t-shirt with the golden snitch, even though he was a Chaser. He would swear it was because his mother had given him for his sixteenth birthday, but his best friends knew he loved it as it was the same colour as his girlfriend's eyes and his mother had gifted it to tell him to 'grab the snitch before it was too late'.

 **Sirius Black**

Sirius had the steel-grey eyes, courtesy of his Black family genes. There's not a witch in Hogwarts who had not been mesmerized by it at least once during the seven years that Sirius attended school. Sometimes, when he was angry or particularly mischievous his pale eyes darkened to a grey-blue, which made you think twice about crossing him.

His long, dark hair was wavy and luxurious, a far-cry from James' bird nest. There was almost always some girl nearby who would swoon, when he unknowingly flicked his head, to push away the errant locks that fell into his eyes.

His wardrobe consisted of solely blacks, navy blues and greys, which suited his personality and his name just fine. Occasionally, when he was feeling particularly flirty or playful, he wore white button-ups that would play up his eyes to look 'silver and positively ethereal'. Not his words, but Sarah's – his longest relationship till date (two weeks).

 **Remus Lupin**

Remus had true amber eyes, a rare colour and very ironic, as it was referred to as 'wolf's eyes'. Sirius had joked that it was a wonder that in the past seven years, nobody had found out he was a werewolf with eyes like that and a surname like Lupin. The universe was playing some sick joke on him, of that Remus was certain.

His light brown hair perfectly brought out the colour of his eyes, which somehow seemed to glow when he was out in the sun. More than once, some girl or the other had bravely come up to him and asked him out, but Remus always turned them down as politely as he could.

His wardrobe consisted of earthy browns and greens – reflecting his own warm personality. He doesn't wear t-shirts or jeans but always a mix of sweaters, cardigans and button ups.

 **Peter Pettigrew**

Peter had watery blue eyes, and while unassuming were rather attractive on their own. His round cheeks and straw-coloured hair made him look boyish and youthful even after his puberty. Not for the first time, most girls commented that he was 'too cute' and he could perfectly pull off the 'innocent look.'

His wardrobe consisted of blues, browns and blacks — his mother's picks for him, which he didn't complain because he loved his mother too much. Like Remus, he preferred sweater vests to t-shirts because, hey, they were very warm and comfy.

 **Lily Evans**

Lily had startlingly bright green eyes, which were rare even for a muggle, let alone a wizard or witch. They were 'singularly the most breath-taking pair of eyes' that James Potter had ever seen. And he kept reminding that to his girlfriend who couldn't help but blush when he looked deeply into her eyes as he said that.

Her dark red hair fell in glorious waves up to her waist that her boyfriend loved to run his hands through, saying she looked like Christmas every day. Almost all of Hogwarts had been smitten with her beauty, but none had the courage to dare ask her out when James had boldly laid his claim on her, even before she had ever liked him.

Her wardrobe had a mix of colours, predominantly reds, greens and yellows. She avoided pinks more than any girl should, not only because it clashed with her hair, but also because Petunia was fond of it and she 'didn't want Lily stealing everything from her'. Lily's favourite dress had to be the bright yellow dress that her father had gifted her, when she had been sixteen, mostly because James had literally stared at her open-mouthed for a whole minute, when she wore it on their first date.

oOo

 **A/N:** **I didn't want to write Peter, but he was a Marauder too and probably a great friend if the other three trusted him with their lives. Review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
